the life of lily evans
by ArcadiaSmith
Summary: This story follows lily from her first year to seventh year at hogwarts


Lily Evans had always had a pretty normal life, that was untill her 11th birthday. It all started like this, she woke up on the morning of her 11th birtchday to a knock at the door. When she went downstairs to see who it was she saw her mother talking to an unfirmiliar lady.

The lady was in her 50s and wore an old black robe and wiches hat, which lily found odd. "Ah you must be lily Evans" the lady said when she noticed lily "I am professor mcgonagall at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry and I am here to inform you of your acceptance into our fine school"

I stood there, confused at what professor McGonagall had just said. My mom stuttered "whichcraft and wizardry? What is this?"

"Your daughter, lily is a witch" professor McGonagall stated and then went on to explain the wizarding world and how I was a muggleborn.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I sat down on the hogwarts express, almost bursting with excitement and fear and nervousness. I had just said goodbye to my parents and sister and boarded the hogwarts express, ready to begin my first year. I had been dreaming about this day for months and it had finally come.

I had made sure to get here early so I was the only one in my compartment. I looked out the window and saw family's saying their farewells to their children. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my faveroite metallica t shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse. I absentmindedly ran my hand through my short red hair. I had it cut slightly higher than my shoulders and layered.

"Knock knock knock" I spun around in my chair to see two boys about my age entering the compartment. "Hello" they said in unison

"I'm James" said the one with medium length, dark, messy hair. He was tall but built strong and wore a pair of glasses. I noticed that he was wearing an ACDC t shirt and approved of his taste in music.

"And I'm Sirius" said the second one with dark brown hair that almost went to his shoulders. He was tall but not as tall as James and dark complected. Sirius was also wearing a cool t shirt. It said Nirvana across the top and had the band on it with Kurt cobain in the middle.

"Hi" I greeted "I'm lily Evans"

"Evans... Evans... Evans... I haven't heard that name before" James stated, sitting down on the same bench as lily while Sirius sat opposite of them.

"I'm a muggle born" I replied. I expected for them to look down on me but they were fascinated.

"What's the muggle world like?" Sirius asked eagerly.

We spent most of the train ride talking about our diffrrnt worlds. By the time we arraived at hogwarts I knew most things about the magical world that fascinated me so much.

I was surprised, but not scared when a giant man called over all the first years.

"Firs years firs years over here" he called, waving his hands. I walked over next to him and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans" I said, holding out a hand.

"Well hello there Lily. I'm hagrid. Ill be yer grounds keeper here" he replied, shaking my hand.

We got into boats that magically took us across the lake. I was in a boat with James, Sirius, and an awkward greasy boy who introduced himself as Severus.

"Severus!" James exclaimed, running a and through his already messy hair "sounds like snivilus"

James and Sirius laughed but I felt bad for poor Severus and gave James the evil eye.

"What" James asked when he noticed my glare.

"That's really rude, potter" I said angrily.

"Well sorry Evans, if it bothers you that much ill stop" he replied.

After that it was kinda quiet in the boat. I thought back to the train ride and my new friends Sirius and James. I wasn't even at the school yet and was already fitting in.

When we got to the school hagrid guided us to the great hall where headmaster Dumbledor gave us a small speach. Next professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat and started the sorting.

I was standing with Sirius and James; Sirius was the first to get sorted.

"Sirius Black" McGonagall called out. Sirius patted James on the back and gave me a quick smile before turning around and running up to the hat. Less than a second after the hat touched his head it called out

"GRYFFINDOR"

Same with James and I, we both ended up in gryffindor.

We all sat down at the very end of gryffindor table; as far from the professors as possible. We enjoyed the endless food and talked about everything. We all had the same taste in music and enjoyed pranking and got good grades. I had never met two people so similar to me. I had never really had friends but I was fitting in so well with James and Sirius.

After the feast we made our way to the gryffindor common room with the help of our head boy and girl. When we get to the fat lady portrait we were told the password: honeydukes.

When I got to my room I was greeted by three girls. I could already tell that we wouldn't get along. They reminded me of the popular girls from my school and they were already gossiping.

"Hi I'm march, these are my bestfriends iris and callie" the tallest one greeted.

"I'm lily" I said, sitting down on my bed and opening my trunk. We each had a corner of the golden painted room. Our beds were red with gold trim,as were our trunks. There were two doors, one to the common room and one to the bathroom.

I reached into my trunk and pulled out all my band posters that I had neatly rolled up. I then decorated my corner with Metallica, ACDC, and Nirvana posters. I took out all my CDs and ipod and closed my trunk. I stacked the CDs on the trunk and set down my ipod and wand on the trunk.

After taking a step back to admire my work I turned around and saw the three girls judgementally looking at my corner. "What?" I questioned.

They didn't answer, just set up their stuff and got into bed.

That night I thought about my roommates and got a little home sick. But then I thought of my friends James and Sirius and I knew everything would be ok.


End file.
